


The King Looks Back at Me

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Five dreams JJ had about his GPF competitors after his short program breakdown.





	The King Looks Back at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt about rare pairs. Based on that one shot of everyone towering over JJ, because apparently I hadn't gotten enough mileage out of it for fic yet. See if you can spot all the _Theme of King JJ_ references.

"I'll show you how," Phichit is saying as he pushes JJ into the chair and straddles him. "First you start out with something to tease them," and he turns JJ's head, puts their cheeks together and smiles at the phone he's holding out. _Click, click_. They post as soon as they're taken. He pecks JJ on the cheek real quick, _click_ , smiles as JJ combs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, like that!"

JJ's too impatient to wait much longer; he pulls Phichit into an open-mouthed kiss, hot and messy, slides his hands around his waist. He can feel the chuckles against his lips, hears the phone go _click_ and _click_ and _click_.

Eventually, Phichit leans back, hair mussed, and checks his Instagram. "Hm," he says, frowning. "Such a low view count. Maybe it's you. I guess nobody wants to watch a loser."

 

"You're not a king, you _asshole_!" Yuri screams at him, then slaps him across the face before JJ's ears even stop ringing. "You got _sixth place_ , what makes you think you have any right to call yourself that?"

The words sting harder than the slap did. Still, JJ opens his mouth to tell him otherwise – he can still recover, he never gives up – but he doesn't get the chance before Yuri launches himself at him. By the time they land, painfully, against the nearest wall, Yuri's mouth is on his in something more violent than a kiss.

JJ pulls Yuri's hair until he has room to laugh. "Is that why you're so angry, kitten?" he teases, enjoying the way that Yuri's eyes light up even further.

 

JJ doesn't understand why Otabek looks so disappointed in him. Maybe it's because he knows JJ is better than this? JJ can't stand that expression, so he puts a smile on his face and tells Otabek that it's only a temporary dip, he'll be back tomorrow with everything he has.

Otabek's face relaxes. "That's good to hear," he says. "You can shine with your own light, JJ. Unleash your potential to the fullest, until you can reach even the stars. Today is yours to—"

Kissing him seems like the easiest way to shut him up, and Otabek doesn't seem to mind. JJ's heard enough of that motivational crap today from everyone else in his life, thanks; this is much more pleasant.

 

"Look in the mirror," Chris says right in his ear; JJ can't help the little shiver as he obeys. "That's the only way to learn how to seduce the audience again."

He starts to protest – he hasn't actually lost his touch, and he doesn't need to seduce anyone – but then the hand Chris has on his hip slides down and over to grope him. There's a hand on his chest, too, light and teasing, lips on his neck. JJ groans and presses back against the body behind him. The sight in the mirror makes his cheeks heat; he's such a handsome thing.

"Smile, JJ," Chris tells him, "like you're trying to seduce them," and he pulls his hands away, refuses to put them back until JJ does so to his satisfaction.

 

Yuuri leans into him easily, his eyes wide, arms draped around his waist, but there's something off about his smile. "I'm flattered," he says, his voice soft. "I hope it isn't only because no-one else will still look at you."

"Of course not," JJ says, because that could never be true, never. He wraps an arm around Yuuri's back as he pushes up for a kiss, almost shy – so JJ closes his eyes and keeps it slow for him, gentle.

The illusion is broken a moment later when Yuuri shoves him, hard, onto the bed, and climbs over his chest. It sets his heart pounding. " _Look at me_ , JJ," he says, tone even, not out of breath like JJ now is. As if JJ could do anything else as Yuuri bends to kiss him again, not gentle at all.


End file.
